gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ah! Bear Trigger
Ah! Bear Trigger (known as A-Kuma Trigger (アクマトリガー Akumatorigā, literally meaning Devil Trigger) in Japan) is an action-adventure rail shooter video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. It was released exclusively in arcades in 1997. This game would eventually act as the progenitor to the Light Gun Heroes series. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the likes of games such as The House of the Dead and Time Crisis; Ah! Bear Trigger is a rail shooter, with pre-determined character movement, with the shooting element under player control by moving the aiming reticle. The game also uses Time Crisis' cover system, where you can duck behind cover to avoid enemy fire and reload your weapons. Plot & Cast Quinn Bearton is a bear who is also a demon. He is said to have an incredible power that can easily destroy the world. But in reality, he is just a bear who constantly gets bored, eats pizza and watches cartoons. One day, he watched a news report about the sole survivor of an ancient empire, Nato Gold, launching attacks on Maka City and sending the mayor's daughter Vanessa Stuarts to a remote island. Wasting no time, Quinn decided to go, despite meeting some soldiers telling him to head back. Quinn Bearton: A demonic bear who is the main character of the game. Said to be part of a long line of devils, he spends most of his time eating pizza and lazing about. However, Nato Gold announced the attacks on Maka City, leading Quinn to step up for once and put a stop to the terrorists. Vanessa Stuarts: The daughter of the mayor of Maka City. She was sent to the island Nato is located in out of fear that the city will be wiped off the maps for good. Her presence with the terrorists was Quinn's driving force throughout his adventure. Mogu: An aggressive assassin who is the first boss of the game. Quinn is confronted by him and his unit, only to be defeated in the end. Nato Gold: The last member of an empire from ancient times. In an attempt to make his empire known, he launches a number of attacks on Maka City and orders the mayor to send his daughter Vanessa to a remote island. The second boss of the game, Nato is actually a skilled sniper, but Quinn takes advantage of this and successfully defeats him. Red Fox: The final boss of the game. He is the leader of a band of pirates who was the one who sent his highly-trained mercenaries to attack Quinn while he ensures that Nato's vision comes true. At the final level of the game, he was angered by the death of Nato, who promised he will pay him, so Fox reveals his intentions to blow up the volcano with Quinn inside and escape with Vanessa. After a warning shot from Fox at Vanessa, a furious Quinn, angry enough that he has unleashed his demon blood, engages Fox in a fast-and-loose battle across the volcano, during which Fox accidentally sets off his detonator, apparently killing himself in a fiery eruption. Epilogue A decent amount of days ago, Quinn once again is watching the news about an illegal arms factory in a hotel with ties to Red Fox's organization. Again, he decides to infiltrate the factory and defeat the owner, Cathartis B. Proxy. But as soon as he came across the lobby, he comes across eight entrances. This confuses Quinn, therefore letting Cathartis escape. Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Light Gun Shooters Category:Rail Shooter Category:Arcade Games Category:Light Gun Heroes